


SHADES OF A HUMAN SOUL

by finvampire



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bondage, Crossover, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lindsey find something unexpected in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHADES OF A HUMAN SOUL

Another night, another club. It wasn’t new for Dean Winchester; he liked his beer cold and his women hot, so to speak. The club was buzzing with hormones at this hour, and Dean let the atmosphere wash over him; he loved the way it caressed his skin, with a promise of pleasures to come.

Dean loved to play it dangerous, to have the adrenaline burst through him when the situation was uncertain. Take that guy for instance – the one who had been staring at him the best part of the night. There was something fierce and dangerous in those eyes, icy stare so intense that it was edging on plain madness. He didn’t go for guys often, but this one had awakened his interest – the side of him that was drawn to darkness.

He concentrated on his drink again, not ready to act on his impulses yet, when he felt a hand on his shoulder – the grip was hard and Dean growled in response, ready to punch the lights out of the grabber, when his eyes settled on the icy stare. The guy was smirking at him and his grip tightened further when he bent his head to whisper in Dean’s ear. The voice was a low rumble, dripping with the darkest form of lust.

“Let’s get out of here, what you say, darlin’?”

He was gaping at the man with his mouth open, and not just because of being called “darlin’”. He gathered himself quickly enough though.

“Yeah, sure....your place or mine?” he asked simply, offering back his trademark smirk and rise of an eyebrow.

~*~

He was incredibly nervous the whole way to the guy’s apartment; he had no idea why – just that the dude gave him the creeps. Lindsey, that was the guy’s name, and he was giving Dean these dark and unsettling glances from time to time. Dean shivered inwardly – maybe he should have thought about this before acting on it? The thing was, he never did, it was in his nature. Dean Winchester and his big mouth, had to keep on babbling and get himself in trouble. Because this felt wrong, on so many levels, yet still he yearned for a touch, just that hot burn of skin on skin; he drank in every offering he could get, even when it wasn’t love.

Dean couldn’t recognize love any longer. His soul needed, craved, any human connection. That was just how broken he was, inside and out, vulnerable soul fluttering the faintest light and reaching for mercy.

Dean turned his head just a little to see what Lindsey was doing and was, once again, met with his intense stare. It looked almost like the guy wanted to crawl inside him and rip him apart. Dean swallowed hard, trying to look careless. He couldn’t afford to let the guy know that he was scared.

Ever since his brief visit to hell, he’d been drawn to these things; the lowest, most dark essence on earth lured him in, sang to him, like a fire would for a moth. But wasn’t it just what he deserved? Surely he hadn’t been thrown into hell for no reason. Still, guys like Lindsey scared him; he didn’t show it to them, of course not – but after seeing the foulest, most macabre forms of evil, he couldn’t afford not to be a little shaken. There, in Lindsey’s eyes, he saw the darkness, matching his nightmares of hell.

~*~

 

They arrived at an expensive apartment building, which threw Dean a little – the bastard was rich. A building like this was for wealthy people only, those who you saw in gossip magazines and such. The made their way inside, Lindsey herding Dean ahead of him, almost attached to his body from behind. Dean felt the jolts of desire run through him as Lindsey’s cock brushed his ass. The guy was already hard for him.

~*~

Lindsey lived in an expensive penthouse. Dean was out of his comfort zone in surroundings like these.

He’d wanted that tight ass from the moment he set eyes upon his cocky smirk. Dean was truly easy on the eyes and, even better, would feel amazing squirming under him. This wasn’t something he did often, no, but he couldn’t get the image of fucking into Dean out of his head, so he had to indulge.

Dean was standing beside his fireplace right now, looking at the family photos, when Lindsey stalked towards him, circling his arms around the narrow waist of his prey. Dean stiffened, but relaxed when Lindsey started to drag him to the bedroom.

A king-sized bed ruled the bedroom, with black silk sheets and big, fluffy pillows. Lindsey spun him around and pushed him onto his back on the bed before he could react in any way.

“You have a safe word?” Lindsey asked, hovering over his body and giving little experimental licks to his earlobe. The scent of arousal was thick in the room and Dean felt his own cock respond to it.

“Ngh...a safe word?” He was intoxicated by the strong, almost animalistic presence of the other man and couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“Yeah...a safe word....if you want to stop or something...I’m into pretty kinky shit”

Lindsey purred, tracing Dean’s collarbones with his tongue and biting into the soft skin of his neck. The tiniest dribble of blood started to seep from the cut; Lindsey tasted it and it made his head spin – he wanted more, he wanted to posses this body, this beautiful, broken man. He was surprised by how intense the feeling was; he’d never experienced anything like it. In some ways, Dean reminded him of his former self, before all the ungodly things he’d done in his life – things he didn’t want to remember. It was all Dean’s fault, making him remember. He’d show him.

“I...I don’t actually have a safe word...so...would ‘stop’ be okay?” Dean managed, yelping embarassingly loud when Lindsey bit his neck, drawing blood.

“That’ll do just fine, darlin’,” Lindsey growled. He took hold of both of Dean’s wrists and tied them to the bed posts. Dean’s eyes grew wide and he tried not to look panicked, which he was, truth be told.

“W-what...what are you doing, asshole?” Dean ground out, thrashing his body around on the bed and trying to get himself free. Lindsey just smirked and whispered menacingly in his ear.

“Mmm...you just look delicious when you’re vulnerable like this...makes me want to do all kinds of things to you...”

Dean threw him a nasty look, but stopped struggling. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest when Lindsey came closer, grinning, his teeth gleaming white in the darkness – it made him look like some kind of predator.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, darlin’...Gonna pound that pretty ass until you scream for release...Gonna make you come from just my cock sliding in and out of you,” Lindsey growled with a voice full of filth.

Dean had always considered himself as tough, a toppy kind of guy, but here he was, tied to a bed, where some maniac was going to fuck him in the ass. Well, to be honest, he didn’t feel all that tough anymore, not after hell. He was quite the opposite these days; the marks they left on him in that place would never fade.

Lindsey was between his legs now, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands and whirling his tongue around the tight hole. He licked into Dean, stabbed his hole with his tongue, going deep. Dean tried not to whimper when the waves of pleasure hit him. He bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed. Lindsey noticed this and crawled up his body to suck on his bloody lips. He couldn’t get enough of Dean’s lips – plump, kiss-swollen and begging to be devoured.

He stuck two fingers into that sinful mouth to get them wet, and stretched him while still kissing him. Dean made little whimpering sounds, like he was being torn apart by something, emotionally. Lindsey ran his palm over the high cheekbone, marvelling at the beauty that was Dean Winchester. Shredded and broken, but still shining like a little lantern in Lindsey’s darkness. For the first time in a long time he felt something inside him – the feeling that made his chest hurt. He couldn’t hurt this already tormented soul; Lindsey wanted to protect him.

That was a surprise, even to himself. He’d started out to hurt Dean – to feed his own pain with someone else’s suffering – but instead something made him want to keep him safe from all that was wrong in the world. He even wanted to keep Dean safe from him; he knew where he was going, and unlike Dean, he wouldn’t be coming back.

Lindsey continued to stretch Dean as much as he could before easing himself in, inch by inch until his balls hugged the round slopes of Dean’s ass. Dean moaned loudly when Lindsey was all the way in and tried to make him move faster. Lindsey fucked him harder, hitting the sweet bundle of nerves inside Dean with every thrust. And regardless of his own words, he took Dean’s cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts inside the tight heat. Dean’s eyes were shut, but Lindsey wanted to see his eyes when he came.

“Open your eyes, darlin’...I wanna see your eyes...C’mon, come for me, baby....that’s it.”

Dean came hard, his sweaty body trembling all over – the hot, creamy release covering Lindsey’s hand. Lindsey came moments after, Dean’s ass clenching around his cock, milking every drop he had to offer.

Dean was still a little dazed, so he didn’t resist when Lindsey flipped him onto his stomach and licked the cum leaking from his ass. Then he kissed Dean,with such intensity that it left them both gasping for air.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ash_carpenter  
> A/N: This was originally written for the X-mas kinkathon...over at "xmas_kinkathon" (Livejournal)


End file.
